I'd come for you
by Canela-Spice
Summary: Ichi is faced with a new enemy and it just so happens that this new enemy has a big connection with Orihime. The princely foe kidnaps Hime, taking her to his world. Will this new foe steal Orihime's heart away? Will Ichi be able to save her in time?
1. Remembering my princess

**Summery:** Ichigo is faced with a new enemy and it just so happens that this new enemy has a very big connection with Orihime. The princely foe kidnaps Hime, taking her to his world. Will this new foe steal Orihime's heart away? Will Ichi be able to save her in time?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

I'd come for you

Chapter one: Remembering my princess

"You really didn't have to walk me, Kurosaki-kun." Spoke none other then Orihime Inoue. Her long auburn hair swaying at her waist as she walked along side the substitute shinigami. The hime was no longer wearing her bakery uniform; she wore a white summer dress, which stopped about an inch from her knees, revealing her long slender legs. "T-thank you." She whispered embarrassed, embarrassed she always had to have someone walk her home so late at night.

Ichigo hated when she would say things like that. Of course he would walk her home from work, it was almost midnight for crying out loud. Heck he wouldn't be able to sleep if he knew Orihime was walking home alone. "Tch, stop acting like you're a burden." He continued to keep his brown orbs looking ahead. "I was already getting off work so it's not like coming to get you was a problem. I'd walk you home every night if I have to…" realizing what he had just said, a light blush appeared on Ichigo's face. That last line he spoke was very out of character for him, not at all manly. "O-or Sado could also walk you." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I bet he wouldn't mind since you two live the same way."

Orihime started to play with her fingers as a light blush hit her face. Ichigo cared about her which made her stomach feel like thousands of butterflies where flying around inside. But Ichigo cared for all of his, friends she was nothing special. "S-sure." Even thought she would rather him walk her. "I don't think Sado-kun would mind at all." All her happiness had vanished.

Ichigo noticed the hint of sadness in Orihime's tone and was going to address her about it, but was interrupted by his mobile vibrating. "Who's calling me this late?" He pulled his phone out of his front pocket. "Asano?" He mouthed the name of his friend as he read the caller ID then pressed the green talk button on his touch screen, bringing the Android to his ear. "If you want me to get on X-box live now I can't…" He was stopped by the sound of Keigo's heavy breathing.

"Dude I'm not calling… because of that!" Keigo yelled in between breaths. "I'm being chases." He breathed heavily. "I need your help!"

Realizing how serious the situation was Ichigo halted his walk, gripping tightly onto his mobile. "What?" How come when someone got chased it always had to be Keigo? "Who the hell is chasing you?" The strawberry yelled.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, her big silver eyes showed much concern. "Is Asano-kun alright?" She asked with worry in her voice.

The substitute shinigami didn't have time to answer Orihime's question, he was trying to hear what Keigo was saying. "Who the hell is chasing you Asano?" He yelled into the phone even louder.

"I-I don't know." Keigo breathed. "B-but he's not human."

Ichigo's heart stopped. He's not human? "Can you feel any reiatsu?" He asked violently. "Where the hell are you?" Ichigo wanted to ask more questions but he knew he didn't have time for that, his friend was in danger and needed his help.

"N-no I don't feel any reiatsu, I think he might be hiding it some how, otherwise I would have felt it." Keigo started. "I'm heading for Karakura Park. My phone is about to die so I can't stay on for much…" The call dropped.

"Asano? Asano?" Ichigo didn't get a reply. "DAMN IT!" Shoving his phone in his pocket he turned to Orihime. "Inoue I need you to walk the rest of the way home." He didn't know why he told her that, he knew she was going to fight him about it.

Hime shook her head, her long bangs flying back and forth. "No way, I'm going with you." She looked up into his brown orbs with determination in her eyes. Keigo was her friend too, how could she just turn her back on him?

Damn Ichigo really didn't have time to argue with Orihime. Maybe her tagging along wasn't such a bad idea… "Tch, alright." He agreed. "I really don't want to leave my body lying around," he sighed. "But I guess I have no choice." Ichigo pulled out his combat pass slamming it into his chest; letting hs shinigami form come forth. "Alright lets go." The two took off running.

"Do you feel any reiatsu?" Orihime asked between breaths.

Ichigo shook his head. "Only Asano's." He started. "If I did I would have been able to help him sooner." Running wasn't going to get them there fast enough. Ichigo could flash step but then he would leave Orihime behind. "Wait." He stopped running. "You should get on my back." He suggested.

Orihime's jaw almost dropped. "W-wha?" She stuttered. "B-But I'm heavy."

Ichigo squatted down. "I'll be the judge of that. Now get on!" He ordered. Orihime made a face, then finally she slowly placed herself on Ichigo's back. The boy stood up. "Hold on tight." He whispered back at her. She responded with a nodded. The carrot top flash stepped away.

They were coming up on the park pretty fast and still the only reiatsu he could feel was Orihime's and Keigo's. He wondered if the culprit was even there anymore. "Over there!" Orihime pointed forward. "Asano-kun is hiding in that fort." She could feel his reiatsu

Ichigo nodded and with one long leap the two dropped on top of the wooden play fort.

"Aauh!" Keigo flinched when he herd the loud thump. It was _him_. Keigo knew that he had to attack him somehow. Even thought he wasn't strong enough to take on any kind of spirit being, he wasn't just going to be a sitting duck. "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Keigo shouted as he jumped out, pointing a long stick at the top of the fort.

"Calm down it's just us." Ichigo simply said as he let Orihime slid off his back. "And if you think your going to kill anything with that stick, you've got another thing coming." He mocked.

Orihime giggled.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted throwing the stick aside and flinging his arms in the air. "Thank goodness you've come!" He then looked over at Orihime. "And Inoue! my beloved princess has come to rescue me as well!" He jumped for joy. "I have such great friends." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah." The carrot top started. "Now where is this thing that was chasing you?" Ichigo looked around the park as if he would find something out of the ordinary.

"How dare you call me a _thing_." All three teens looked up at the sky to see who the voice belonged to. It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had short pretty blond tousled hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes that shined in the moonlight. He wore a black v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He would have looked normal if he wasn't floating in the air. "Do I look like a thing to you?" His eyes beamed down at Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you are or what you look like. I'm here to save my friend." He stepped in front of Orihime pulling out Zangetsu, aiming it up at the man. "And saving my friend means… destroying you."

The blond haired man cupped his hand around his chin. "I see." He started. "Bright orange hair and a zanpakuto longer then a human body, You must be Kurosaki Ichigo I've herd so much about."

Ichigo didn't seem shocked that the man knew his name. "So you know my name." He paused. "Wish I could say the same for you."

The man half laughed. "My name is Hayashi Prince." He ran his fingers through his shiny blond hair. "It doesn't matter really… because you'll die before you even get a chance to speak it!" Prince held his hand out and his sword appeared in midair, almost like magic, he then lunged towards Ichigo with his blade aiming at him.

Ichigo being the protective person he was didn't want Orihime to get hurt so he sprinted into the air and met Prince half way. Their swords clashed together so hard that sparks started to fly. "What do you want with Asano?" He asked though his teeth.

Their weapons still colliding, neither one gave in. "Why would it concern a wanna-be shinigami like yourself." Prince's tone was calm but his words where meant to sting like poison.

"Tch, why you…" Anger rose in the strawberry's body, giving him enough strength to force Prince back.

Surprised at how much strength Ichigo had Prince knew defeating the substitute would take a great deal of time, time he didn't have. "I have better things to do then fight a weakling like yourself." Prince teased. "So I'm going to let Hoshiko take over." He held out his hand and a tiny silver ball dropped into it. "Hoshiko (Japanese for star) I command you to come forth!" with that said Prince threw the ball into the air as it cracked open a beaming white light seeped out of it.

"What the hell!" The light was so blinding Ichigo had to cover his eyes. Once he opened them again he saw a little girl around the age of ten standing in front of Prince. She had golden hair that stopped at her shoulders and her eyes were big and purple. Two star shaped symbols cover both of her tiny breast and a long skirt that covered only her front and back, the both sides open revealing both her legs. Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "Auh…" He started. "So I'm suppose to fight this little girl?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Hoshiko's little hands turned into fist and her eyebrows pushed together. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She yelled steam fuming out of her ears.

Ichigo pointed to her. "So…how old are you?" He asked very curiously

Hoshiko folded her arms over her chest. "I'm eleven." She pouted cutely.

Ichigo stalefaced her. "Um, yeah you're a little girl..."

Hoshiko stomped her foot. "I am not!"

"Are to." Ichigo teased.

"Am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!

A vain popped on the side of Prince's head. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT EACHOTHER ALL READY!" He yelled angrily.

Hoshiko looked over her shoulder back at Prince. "S-sorry Hayashi-san." She apologized with such a cute tone. "I will eliminate him for you right away." She looked back at Ichigo. "I will destroy you…**for my master."** Her voice was no longer little and cute and her eyes went from a beautiful purple to a seething red. "STAR SWORD!" She called out and a sword appeared before her. The hilt of her zanpakuto was the shape of a star and the blade it's self was a gold glowing laser.

Ichigo was amazed at how much the adorable girl before him changed. She no longer had the eyes of an innocent child; she had the eyes of a killer. "There is no way I'm going to fight this little girl!" He shouted over at Prince. "If you were a man you would fight me yourself!" How could anyone make a child fight to the death, it was inhuman.

"I told you I have better things to do." Prince laughed. "Like capturing your friend and his strong reiatsu!" With that said Prince went flying down towards Keigo.

"No Asano!" Ichigo was going to go save Keigo but Hoshiko charged towards him. "Damn it!" He cursed while putting up his zanpakuto to block her attack. He was surprised that since her sword looked to be a laser it didn't melt Zangetsu, it was hard and felt like a blade. "So that laser-look is just decoration, it's not actually…"

Hoshiko smirked. "Why don't you touch it and see how hot it feels."

Once Prince's feet made contact with the ground he slowly walked towards Keigo. "What, to scared to run?" He asked since Keigo had his back to a tree and gripping onto the bark for dear life. He really was to scared to run. "What ever happened to 'if you think your going to kill me you've got another think coming?'" He laughed.

"Santen Kesshun!" An orange shield was put before Keigo.

"What?" Prince turned to the culprit. Unlike Keigo she didn't look scared, in fact her silver eyes held a sense of security in them. Like she would protect Keigo even if it meant giving her own life. "You there, who are you?" No longer worrying about Keigo he turned all is awareness to the brave girl that caught his attention.

"Inoue run!" Keigo yelled at her.

"Wait," Prince paused. "Inoue?" He looked at the girl again, this time studying her. Her silver eyes shinned in the moonlight and her long hair flew around her, her dress also flying in the direction of the wind… She was beautiful. Inoue, why did that name sound so familiar to him?

_"Hayashi-kun why do you look so sad?" Her gorgeous silver eyes looked up at him. "Please don't cry Hayashi-kun, your going to make me cry." Her tiny hands grabbed hold of his. "Don't make me cry Prince…" A single tear streamed down the little girls cheek. She was crying for him._

Why did that memory come to him now, the memory of _her_? That memory he swore he would never forget, that girl he swore he would never forget. "Damn it what was her name?" He said aloud as he grabbed hold of his blond locks. It was going to bother him even more if he didn't remember. Did that girl standing before him now have something to do with the triggering of that memory?

_"Whats your name?"_ He remembered the little girl asking. He remembered he looked down at her and was stunned by how short she was, he must have been a giant to her. _"Hayashi Prince."_ He told her. He noticed how the little girl's silver eyes light up, as if his very name gave her joy. _"My name is Inoue Orihime."_ She smiled even more. _"Every prince needs a princess."_ She smiled while grabbing hold of his hand. _"Can I be your princess?"_

Prince's eyes shot open. "I-I remember your name." He pointed at the girl before him. "O-Orihime." It had been such a long time since he spoke that name, he wondered if he even pronounced it right. "Orihime it's me," He was slowly walking towards her. "Your prince. Don't you remember?" He continued to walk to her.

Orihime shook her head and took two steps backwards. How did he know her name? Why was he approaching her like he knew her? "N-no I don't remember…" She mumbled. "Please stay way." She backed into a tree.

Prince half laughed. "I don't blame you for not remembering." He paused. "Since I had to erase your memories… our memories." His voice was now calm and caring.

_"Prince no!" Little Orihime screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget you!" Her tiny hands gripped onto his shirt. "Please, don't make me forget." Her silver eyes looking up into his blue ones. "You're my first friend, Prince." She started choking and it was getting harder for her to talk. "I thought I was your princess!"_

Prince shook his head. Then looked at Orihime with a smile. "But it's okay now because I can help you remember." He flash stepped over to her, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "The same way I made you forget…" He tilted his head, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

"INOUE!" Keigo screamed.

Keigo's cry for Orihime made Ichigo look down in worry. What was wrong? What happened to Inoue? That's when he saw it. Prince was kissing her. "INOUE!" Ichigo too yelled out her name, falling out of the sky, heading straight for Prince. He was going to kill him.

While Ichigo was free falling Hoshiko appeared in front of him. "And where do you think your going?" She smirked

* * *

Yup I suck for stopping here, sorry :3

Next chapter will reveal Prince and Orihime's past, I hope you'll stay tuned til then. ^_^


	2. Prince & Princess

I need a beta like so bad it's killing me. Anyone who would like to volunteer feel free to PM me. Anyways here is another chapter, you might want to grab a box of tissues just in case lol.

**A/N:** So this chapter is Orihime and Prince's past and it was so tricky to write and I wasn't very confident about it but I hope you like it still. I wanted to wait until I found a beta but I knew that would take forever and I really really wanted to post this so I read over this chapter like 4 times. If you see any mistakes just let me know and I'll go back and fix them. Happy reading.

* * *

I'd Come For You

Chapter two: The Prince and Princess

"Onii-chan, onii-chan." A little girl with short auburn hair and big silver eyes shook her older brother who was sleeping on a beach towel, protecting him from the hot sand. "Onii-chan wake up." This time she giggled as her brother slowly started to wake. "Onii-chan I made a sand castle." She spoke with such liveliness. "Do you want to see?" Her smiled was too adorable.

Sora removed the book he placed over his eyes, even through the beach umbrella kept the sun out of his way the book over his face seemed to cool him. "You made another sand castle?" He asked with such care in his voice. "How many castles are you going to make this summer, Orihime?"

Orihime fling her small arms in the air. "A bunch!" Her smile even bigger. "I have to make the perfect castle for the prince and princess!" It was no secret that Orihime had a big imagination, that was one of her best traits, and her big imagination would lead to incredible creativity. The sand castles she made where something you wouldn't believe a six-year-old child would have created.

Sora looked at his little sister. "Prince and princess…?" He trailed off trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh you mean the prince and princess from the story I read you."

Orihime nodded. "Once I make the perfect castle for them, they can move in and live happily ever after." Her eyes sparkled with dream as she imagined the prince and princess moving into the castle. "Now come, onii-chan." She reached down and grabbed his hand trying with all her strength to pull her older brother up.

Sora laughed. "Alright alright I'm coming." He crawled for under the umbrella and stood up holding Orihime's hand. He was shocked at how hot the sand had gotten and imminently wondered if Orihime's tiny feet would burn. He looked down at her, her face still holding a big smile. _'Her feet must be fine.' _"Now where is this awesome castle you built?"

Orihime pointed to the shoreline. "Over there!" The little girl took off running still holding her big brother's hand.

"Orihime slow down, it's hard to run in sand." _Especially hot sand._ He thought.

Orihime didn't seem to care; she really wanted to show her brother the beautiful castle she made. "Hurry onii-chan…" As she continued to run ahead she noticed that her castle looked… different. "W-what happened?" Her voice cracked as she stared down at her destroyed sand castle.

"Oh no." Sora squatted, looking carefully at the castle. "It looks like someone accidentally stepped on it." He studied the small footprints that were left as evidence. "It' s alright though." He stood up. "You can make another one right?" He looked down at his sister with a smile. "You've made lots, you're like a pro at making sand castles." He was trying to make her feel better; he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going back to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night. Wake me when you're ready to leave." He turned and walked back to the umbrella

"B-but I worked so hard…" She was still looking down at the demolished masterpiece. "T-This one was going to be perfect…" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Guys look!" A group of boys gathered around her. "I think we made her cry." A boy with black hair and blue swimming trunks pointed at Orihime, taunting her. "She's sad because we crushed her stupid sand castle." They all laughed.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. She knew that boy, she knew all the boys that were teasing her, they went to her school. They would bully her and teasing her about her hair color. Why did they have to make her life a living nightmare? "W-w-why d-did y-you d-d-do…" sniff. "T-that." She didn't understand why kids would pick on her; she never did anything wrong or anything to upset.

"BECAUSE YOUR WEIRD!" He shouted with laughter. "And you're such a softy. I could push you down and you wouldn't do anything about it but…" The boy's hands made contact with her shoulders with great force, pushing her down. "CRY!"

Orihime fell into the pile of her sand castle. She looked up at the boy with more tears in her eyes. "I-I'm not going to cry!." She stuttered trying to remove the falling tears from her face. She didn't want to show the boy that she was weak. She wished she could stand up to them

"Your crying now!" He laughed. "Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" He then kicked sand at the poor hime. "Everybody join in!" As soon as he announced the order they all started kicking sand at her. "Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" They chorused.

Orihime covered her eyes. She wanted to protest but she knew there was nothing she could do. "Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" They repeated over and over again but they were right, she was a crybaby. She wanted to run and tell her big brother but all that would lead to was 'crybaby and snitch' and she didn't want that.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, since the sand had gotten in them they watered up and the figure standing before her was a blur. _Is he standing up for me?_ She thought as her heart leaped

"You're sticking up for the weirdo?" The boy who seemed to be the ringleader asked.

"You're the weird one." The mystery boy spat back. "A real man would never bully an innocent little girl!" He shouted with strength in his voice, like he wasn't afraid of saying what he had to say. "If you wanna pick on someone…" He paused. "How about you pick on me!" He shouted at the ringleader.

The instigator took a step back with a traumatized look on his face. This mystery boy look to be maybe three years older then he, how in the hell was he going to fight him? "Go get em, Yuki." One of the boys from behind spoke.

"Yeah you can take him, Yuki." Another boy pressed on.

Yuki took a big gulp. There was no way he could fight him, he was twice his size! But still he didn't want to look like a loser in front of his friends; he had to do something. "S-so you wanna fight?" He stuttered trying to sound tuff. "A-alright you ask for i-it!" He lunged forward, his hand balled into a fist, aimed at the mystery boy's stomach.

"Not good enough." He reached forward, grabbing Yukie's forearm and swiftly twisting it behind his back, causing pain in the boy's limb. "Does it hurt?" He asked calmly with a smirk. When he didn't get a response he twisted Yukie's arm even more, knowing he would cry out in pain. "Dose it hurt?" He asked again this time with more force.

"Y-YES!" Yukie cried. "P-please stop!" he begged, his face twisted from ache.

The mystery boy took a while to respond. "I don't think so." His lips curved into an evil smile. "This is way to much fun." He laughed evilly.

"STOP IT!"

The mystery boy looked up from his victim, it was the girl who had hollered out, wanting him to stop; which he didn't understand. If Yukie bullying her why would she want him to stop causing Yukie pain? Couldn't she see that he was avenging her? "B-but why?" He asked with a clueless look on his face.

Yukie cried out in pain again.

Orihime's eyes shed even more tears. "Because your hurting him!" Hime herself didn't know why she was sticking up for Yukie. He would always pick on her, make fun of her and push her around, but for some reason she didn't want to see him cry out like he was, it was hurting her heart. "P-please just stop." She begged looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Tch." He couldn't understand her but the way she looked at him, the way she shed tears for Yukie made him want to hurt the bully even more. The girl before him was such a sweet person –from what he imagined- and yet they bullied her. In his opinion this world didn't deserve an angel like her. "What ever." He sucked his teeth as he unleashed Yukie from his hold. **"Apologize!"** He yelled at the boy.

Yukie flinched from the boy's loud order. "A-Alright." He turned to Orihime and bowed. "I-I'm sorry." He stumbled to say. "P-please forgive me." And with that said Yukie ran off along with the rest of the boys.

"Jerks." He mumbled as he watched the boy's run off. He then looked down at the girl he just saved; she was still sitting in the sand, her hair hiding her face but he could hear the muffles of her cries "He deserved it! You don't need to cry over him." He looked out at the ocean, no longer wanting to see any of her sadness. "Don't cry over ass holes that aren't worth your tears." He said softly.

His last statement shocked her, causing her eyes to widen. Hime slowly stood up, making her way to the boy. Finally she stood in his presents "Whats your name?" Her voice sill a little raspy from all the crying.

The boy looked down at her, stunned at how short she was, he must have been a giant to her. _"Hayashi Prince."_ he noticed how the little girl's silver eyes light up, as if his very name gave her joy.

"My name is Inoue Orihime." She smiled even more. "Every prince needs a princess." She beamed while grabbing of his hand. "Can I be your princess?"

Prince looked down at her with shimmering eyes, she was so beautiful, her silver eyes shinning with hope and her short auburn hair flying in the wind. Once Prince noticed he was blushing he quickly snatched his hand from her's. "Tch." He looked at anything but the little girl in front of him. "Why would I want you to be my princess?" He spoke harshly.

Orihime's orbs softened. "B-because you saved me." She started with a cute voice. "Since you're the prince and you saved me that makes me your princess." She explained.

Prince looked down at her, very confused. "And where did you get that idea?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Orihime's smile returned to her face. "From the book onii-chan read me." She started. "In the book the prince saves the princess from a really bad man, and then they live happily ever after, together." Just thinking about the lovely story made her eyes shine, as if she was in the story herself.

Prince smiled a little, finding her story a bit amusing. "So since I saved you from that bully…" He started. "Me and you will live happily… together?"

Orihime nodded. "Yups." She smiled.

Prince tried to hold it in but he couldn't help but laugh. The story to him sounded so childish "You sound like a little baby, no wonder those kids pick on you." He continued to laugh. "Just how old are you anyways?" He asked wiping the tears of amusement form his eyes.

Orihime pushed both her index fingers together innocently. "Six." She simply replied.

Prince stopped all motion, shocked by her answer. "Wait…" He paused. "Your six?" He asked almost as if it was impossible for her to be the age.

Again she nodded. "Yups." She looked up at him with clueless eyes. "How old are you?" She asked in am adorable voice.

Prince couldn't believe this was happening. He was having a conversation with a baby! "I'm nine." He said proudly.

"Woooow." Orihime dragged out the word in a sweet tone. "That's so cool! I've never had a friend that much older then me before." Her face turned from happy to sad in a mater of seconds. "Well, I've never really had a friend…" She looked down, as if she was embarrassed for Prince to see her face.

Prince's blue eyes turned to saucers. How could such an innocent little girl like her not have a friend? Sure she was a bit bubbly, not normal and thought of the weirdest things, but still a girl like her didn't deserve to be lonely and friendless. "W-who said I was your friend?" He tried to sound tuff but he only sounded like he didn't want to say it at all.

Hime continued to play with her fingers. Did she upset him by assuming that they we're friends?. "Y-you don't want to be my friend?" still she didn't look up at him, she couldn't take it if he where to say no."

The blond haired boy swallowed hard, now he felt bad, but how could he feel so much emotion for a girl he didn't even know? If his master found out about this he would punished for sure. "W-we can be friends…" A light blush appeared over his cheeks. She was making him act so unlike himself.

"REALLY!" Orihime jerked her head up, her silver eyes no longer holding sadness. "This has to be the best day ever!" She bounced forward pulling Prince into an embrace, her face resting on his abdomen. "Thank you so much Hayashi-kun." Her face showed all types of excitement.

Prince's face turned from his normal pale to tomato red. He felt his heart leap and his breathing get heavy. This was the first time he had ever been hugged and enjoyed it a lot, maybe a little too much. _'I shouldn't be feeling this way…'_ He grabbed Orihime's little shoulders and guided her out of the embrace. "W-who said you could do that?" His hands still lightly gripped onto her shoulders

Orihime looked up at him with a clueless look. "B-but…" She started. "That's what friends do." Her face showed a hint of sadness. "Do you not want me to hug you?" She tilted her head, waiting for his answer.

Prince's blue eyes widened, did he not want her to hug him? He knew that it felt nice to be embraced and if he enjoyed it why would he want her to stop? Sometimes he couldn't understand himself. "N-No it's not that…" He released his hands from her shoulders, looking at anything but her. "J-just warn me before you do that." Another blush appeared on his face.

Orihime's lips curved into a smile. "Alright… Hayashi-kun."

"Orihime!" The two children turned towards the almost empty beach, it was a young man waving his right hand in the air. "Orihime lets go!" He called out to the tiny child.

Orihime cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Coming, onii-chan!" She called back at her brother. She turned to face Prince. "I have to go." She said sadly. "Thanks for everything, Hayashi-kun." She tried to smile but on the inside she was really poignant, she didn't want to leave her new friend just yet. "Goodbye…" She turned and started running towards her brother.

Prince didn't know what to say. So many emotions where running through him, he didn't want her to leave yet. Would he even see her again? "W-Wait!" He called out to her. He watched her slowly turn around… waiting for what ever he had to say. "Come back this time next Friday."

Again Orihime smiled. "Alright, see you then." She turned back around, sprinting towards her brother.

For the first time in a long time Hayashi Prince smiled.

0o0o0o0

Every Friday for the past summer the two would meet up at the beach and play together. It didn't matter what they did, Prince was just happy he got to spend time with Orihime, it was the one thing in his whole week he would look forward to and it was something he got use to pretty quickly. But once school started the seasons changed and it was to cold to go to the beach, so they decided that they would meet up at the playground. They were always the only ones there since -Yukie and his friends were scared of Prince- but that only meant more fun for them.

Sadly another day with Orihime ended and Prince slowly walked home. Once he opened the door to his apartment, a boy that looked to be eight years older then Prince was standing in the living room. His eyes where brown and had green hair. He wore a simple white shirt with a pair of jeans. "Prince, how nice of you to come home." He said sarcastically.

"Tch." Prince passed the boy, acting as if he didn't even see him. "Like you care." He entered the kitchen and went straight to the empty refrigerator, pulling out the milk drinking straight from the carton. Once he was finished he twisted the cap back on and placed it back into the cold unit.

The green haired boy entered the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, looking down at Prince with his arms folded over his chest. "Mind telling me where you where this time." As if he really wanted to know about Prince's day.

"Ken…" Prince cut a look at the taller boy. "Why do you care?"

The one named Ken laughed. "Because you're my _'brother'_…" He started. "Master would be upset if I wasn't watching after you properly." He smirked. "So do you have a girlfriend or something?" His cold voice asked.

Prince's hands turned to fists, Ken was really testing his nerves today, like he always did "Like I said before…" His voice full of annoyance. "Why the fuck do you care?" He spat.

It wasn't that hard to believe that those harsh words came form the little boy's mouth. "Because…" Ken smirked evilly. "Our mission is over. We gathered enough humans with large amounts of reiatsu to take back to Odio." He started. "We're ordered back to Odio in three weeks." Ken ran his fingers through his green hair. "If I we're you, I'd tell that little _girlfriend_ of yours goodbye. Be lucky I don't tell master about her. You know any interaction with those _**insects**_ is prohibited."

Prince's blue eyes widened, he knew this day would come, but he didn't know it would come this fast. He could only hang out with Orihime three more times before he left. How was he going to explain this to her? Her smiling face flashed in his mind. "So three weeks then?"

Ken nodded his head. "Yeah." He started to exit the kitchen. "And don't forget to erase her memories. We don't want her finding out about us." He stepped out of the kitchen. "It's a shame that she'll remember nothing of you. It will be as if she never met you. She'll go on living her human life with no intentions that you ever existed." He spoke in a taunting tone as he made his way to his bedroom.

Prince's fist tightened even tighter. "Damn it!" He punched the wall with all his force, leaving a hole the size of his balled up hand. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He shouted. Her adorable face flashed through his mind. He didn't want to leave her, not after he was starting to… "I'll just have to make these last three weeks the best three weeks she's ever had…"

0o0o0o0

Friday came to slow for Prince. Once it was that time he rushed to the playground as fast as he could. Prince had big plans for them today, he wanted to take Orihime all around the town and explore new things with her and maybe share a few hugs.

When he finally arrived at the playground he was shocked that Orihime wasn't there. Since she lived closer then he did she would always get there before him "Maybe she's running late." Prince said as he sat on the swing waiting for her.

She never came…

That next Friday was the same. Prince rushed over to the playground and waited as long as he could but still she didn't show up. The boy was starting to get worried. He wondered if something had happened to her. The thought of anything happening to her made his heart stop. He shook his head, his blond hair swaying back and forth. "She's probably busy or something…" But still, next week would be the last time he would get to see Orihime, and what if she didn't show up? That meant he would have to leave with out saying good-bye…

Once again Friday came around but this time the sky was pouring down rain, but that didn't stop Prince and he hoped that the rain wouldn't stop Orihime either. He had hoped so much that she would be there today we wanted to say goodbye, he wanted her to hug him again, he wanted to tell her…

As he raced to the playground he spotted something orange in his distance, it was Orihime. Once he realized it was the person he'd been wishing for he ran faster and didn't stop until he was standing in front of her. "Inoue." His breathing was heavy from all the running but that didn't stop him from talking. "Inoue where have you been?" that's when he noticed something different about her. Usually once she saw him she would pull him into a hug and imminently tell him about hard week she had, but she didn't do that, instead she looked down. The rain fell even harder on the both of them. "I-Inoue…" He whispered her name.

Finally Orihime looked up at Prince. Her silver eyes were full of sadness and her lips quivered; she looked like she was about to cry. possibly already crying but couldn't tell because of the rain. "H-Hayashi-kun." She whispered with sorrow in her voice. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't…" Before she could finish her sentence she wrapped her arms around the tall boy, planting her face into his shirt. "Onii-chan died…!" She managed to say. "Onii-chan died!" She repeated with more cries.

Prince eye's widened as those depressing words escaped Orihime's lips. Her brother died, that was the reason why she hadn't come for the past two weeks. "I-Inoue…" He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to make her feel better. "O-Orihime…" he didn't know if he was crossing a line by calling her by her fist name at a time like this, but still it felt nice to say it. "Orihime." He said again wrapping his arms around her.

"I want onii-chan back!" Orihime cried as she gripped onto his shirt. "I want him back so bad, Hayashi-kun. It's so lonely with out him. At home I feel like I'm all alone." She planted her face deeper in his shirt. "I NEED HIM BACK!" She cried out.

Prince could feel his heart breaking, he hated to see Orihime cry but this was different, it was breaking his heart because he didn't want her to feel that pain, the pain he couldn't ever imagine having to indoor. "Orihime, it's alright, I'll be…" He was going to say he would always be there for her but he couldn't lie. How in the hell was he going to be able to leave her like this? Just the thought of it killed him inside.

"You'll be there for me always…" Orihime finished his sentence. "Isn't that what you we're going to say?" She looked up at him tears still falling from her orbs. "You'll be there for me always, right?" She looked deeper into his beautiful blue eyes.

Was it even possible for Prince's heart to break anymore? He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her 'yes, I'll always be there for you.' But if he did he would be lying. Damn it all to hell. "Orihime." He propped himself on one knee, now eye level with Orihime. "Orihime I can't…" He felt his heart break even more. "I have to…" A tear streamed down his cheek. This was the fist time he ever shed a tear for anyone.

"Hayashi-kun why do you look so sad?" Her gorgeous sad silver eyes looked into his blue ones. "Please don't cry Hayashi-kun, your going to make me cry." Her tiny hands grabbed hold of his. "Don't make me cry Prince…" More tears streamed down the little girls cheeks. Now she wasn't crying for her brother, she was crying for him.

Prince closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't want Orihime see him act so unmanly. Finally when he opened his blue orbs he managed to fake a smile, he needed to stay strong. "Alright I'll stop crying." He said to her. "But Orihime I have to tell you something and I'll only tell you if you promise to stop crying." He didn't know why he said that, her brother just died, the only person she had to take care of her. It would be a miracle if she stopped crying.

Orihime sniffled a few times; she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. "O-Okay…" Her voice was horse.

Prince took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell her this; he didn't want to leave her. If he could choose he would stay here in Karakura and take care of Orihime, but sadly that wasn't an option. "Orihime…" He started. "I have to leave."

Orihime sniffed a few times then wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Can I go with you?" Even though she had just finished crying her sad voice was to adorable.

"No Orihime you can't go with me…" It felt like someone was stabbing Prince's heart over and over again.

She looked clueless at Prince. "W-why?" Her bottom lip poking out.

"Because where I'm going isn't safe for you."

"Oh…" Orihime looked down. "Well when are you coming back?" She shot her head back up with a small smile. She didn't know how she managed that smile, but for some reason being around Prince, anything was possible.

Prince took in another breath… this was the hard part. "Orihime…" He placed both hands on her small shoulders. "Orihime, I'm not coming…" His voice gave in and he had to steady his breathing before he could speak again. "I'm not coming back."

Hime's silver eyes widened. "B-But why?" Her face starting to twist in sadness once more. "How come you're not coming back?" She cried in his face. When she didn't get a response from him she asked once more. "Why aren't you coming back, Prince?" She used his first name, hoping that then he would answer her.

"You wouldn't understand…" He wanted to tell her everything about him. Who he really was and how he lived in a different world unlike the one they were standing in right now. He wanted to tell her all his secrets, but if he did she would think of him as a monster, even though that was what he really was.

"How do you know I wont understand?"

"Please don't fight me on this, Orihime. This is harder for me then it is for you." He said still looking deep into her silver eyes.

"How?" Orihime's voice got a little bit louder. "How is this harder for you then it is for me?" she wanted to shout it but she knew if she did her voice would give. "My only brother, my only family died! And now my only friend, the only friend I've ever made is leaving me… I'm going to be all alone." Did this girl ever run out of tears? "So tell me!" Her tiny hands gripped the collar around is blue shirt. "Tell me how this is harder for you!" That was the first time Orihime had ever yelled at anyone. She never thought that the first time she ever yelled it would be at her best friend.

Prince didn't seem to care that Orihime grabbed him so roughly, in fact he was almost proud because it was the first time he had seen that side of her. "I'll tell you how…" He whispered. "Because I was ordered to erase your memories. Basically I was ordered to take me away from you…" He started "And I gave a lot of thought about it. Even though I was ordered to do such a thing I wasn't going to, because I wanted you to always remember me. Even if I wasn't there you would still have our memories… but" He paused. "You wont be able to burden the pain of losing two people, that's why it's better if I do erase your memories."

Orihime loosened the grip she had around his neckline. "Y-your going to erase my memories?" She was to stunned to think of anything else to say. She wanted to ask so many questions. Could he really do that?

Prince nodded. "But only the ones of me and you together. It will be as if I never existed."

No, no, no, no. Just the thought of him not existing made her want to cry even more. How could he even make her forget anyways? Did he have some special power she didn't know about? It wasn't possible. "No…" She whispered.

"It will be painless I swear…"

"Prince no!" Little Orihime screamed, tears streaming down her face once more. "I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget you!" Her tiny hands gripped onto his shirt. "Please, don't make me forget." Her silver eyes looking deep into his blue ones. "You're my first friend, Prince." She started choking and it was getting harder for her to talk. "I thought I was your princess!" this couldn't be happening; no this wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't loose another person she cared so much about.

Her words hit him like a speeding car. She was his princess and he was her prince, even though he never orally agreed to it, deep down he liked those titles. "Orihime I don't want you to feel anymore sadness and in order for you to do that, you have to forget me." It pained him to say.

"How about you don't leave, you can stay with me in my apartment. I swear I'll take care of you. I'll cook for you, I'll do all the cleaning I'll do everything all you have to do is live with me for…" At that very moment Prince pressed his lips to hers. Orihime didn't move she stood there with her eyes wide open from shock. He was kissing her but something felt weird about the kiss. For some reason she was getting weak, she felt as if her energy was being sucked out of her or was this how a kiss felt?

Prince didn't want to kiss her like this. He imagined their first kiss being at the beach where they first met and after she had grown up a little. This kiss was considered cheating, not only was he kissing her but he was erasing her memories as well. Once he was sure all her memories where erased he removed his lips from hers looked deep into her silver eyes. "I love you Orihime." He whispered as she fell unconsciously into his arms.

That night Orihime woke up on the couch in her living room. She noticed that she had fallen into a deep sleep and it was the best sleep she had ever had since Sora passed. She walked into the kitchen looking up at the clock that hung over the stove. It was three in the morning. After she got a drink of water she shuffled back into the living room and applied herself to the couch as she laid there looking up at the ceiling she couldn't help but think she had forgotten something very important…

* * *

_SEE I told you you would need a box of tissues lol. Hope you liked it though. And I know this story seems like it's a PrinceXOrihime but it's not it's still IchiHime, I'm just building up all the drama (CUZ I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT) =)_

_**Spoiler for next chapter!:**__ Someone gets injured really badly and kidnapped. Prince leaves behind Hoshiko and Ichigo wants some answers out of her._

_Review if this story is worth updating. _


	3. And so the plot thickens

**Blame my Sister Kandi for the late update. She just got back from Okinawa Japan about two weeks ago and I've been spending all my time with her because she's going to be stationed in New Mexico pretty soon. AUG I just got her back and now she's going to be leaving again. I swear the Air Force keeps her so busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach blah blah blah. **

**I'd come for you.**

**Chapter three: And so the plot thickens.**

As Prince's lips stayed connected with Orihime's the memories of her past returned. It was so shocking realizing all the memories she had lost, the first time she met Prince, all their play dates at the park, and the last time she saw him. At that moment Orihime had so many questions running through her head to the point where she felt like her brain was being over loaded.

Once Prince was certain that all of Orihime's memories had been retuned he slowly pulled away from her, his hands softly gripping onto her forearms. "Orihime." He whispered sweetly while gazing into her silver orbs. "I've missed you so much, Orihime." His heart leaped just from saying her name, as if her very title had that much power over him.

"P-Prince…" She stuttered as she looked back into his blue orbs. Saying his name sounded so right to her. "Prince it's really you?" She slowly brought her hand to his face as if his very features weren't enough evident for her. "I can't believe…" But before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo's war cry was herd. Orihime immediately looked up to see Ichigo still blocking Hoshiko's attacks. "Prince!" She turned back to her long lost friend. "Can you please stop her from fighting Kurosaki-kun?" She looked at him with eyes full of worry. "We can talk this out." She added.

Prince took a deep breath. "Alright." He started. "Only because you are my friend." He looked up at the sky. Ichigo was blocking all Hoshiko's attacks; it seemed as if he really didn't want to swing his sword against a child. "Hoshiko!" He called. "You can stop fighting now." He yelled up at her nicely.

Hoshiko flung back from another one of Ichigo's blocks. She then looked down at Prince, wondering why he would want her to stop fighting the substitute Shinigami. "Don't worry master, I can handle this wanna-be!" She responded.

Ichigo's hands balled into fist and he stomped on air. "Stop calling me that!" He yelled with anger.

Hoshiko turned back to Ichigo with a childish evil smile. "Wanna-be, wanna-be, wanna-be!" She then stuck her tong out at him.

Again anger arose in the strawberry. "Damn brat!" a vain popped on the side of his head.

"Kurosaki-kun, please come down. Everything is alright!" Orihime called up at him. "We can talk this out!" She said with a smile.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Why the hell was Orihime down there with a smile on her face? Didn't that Prince dude just kiss her? Maybe that was some kind of way to brainwash her. Ichigo looked down at Keigo, he seemed perfectly fine and calm. If anything suspicious were happening Asano would have been screaming by now. "Alright." With that said Ichigo casually falling out of the sky. "So what the hell is going on?" Ichigo landed beside Orihime

"Master," Hoshiko landed beside Prince. "Why wont you let me continue to fight the wanna-be?" She asked looking up at Prince; her eyes still an angry red. "I am strong enough to slay him." She spoke with confidence

"I said stop calling me that!" Ichigo yelled.

Prince couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's response "Hoshiko this is Inoue Orihime." He looked down at her. "Do you remember me telling you about her?"

At that moment Hoshiko's eyes turned from a raging red back to her original innocent purple ones. "Oi, I remember now!" Her voice was back to being sweet. "She's the one you fell in lo…"

Prince couldn't believe Hoshiko was about to give him away like that. To keep his secret he clapped his hands over the child's mouth. "Hahahaha!" He laughed from embarrassment. "Its true that I have told Hoshiko all about our time together, Orihime."

Orihime? Ichigo wondered why this man was calling his friend by her first name. "You two know each other?" He asked turning to Orihime.

"Ummm." Orihime scratched the back of her neck. "Yes, we're childhood friends." She said slowly, not knowing how Ichigo would react. At first Prince was an enemy so she didn't know if Ichigo would attack when he had the chance or not.

Ichigo had a dumbfounded face. "So how come I don't remember him? Does he know Tatsukie?" Ichigo took a moment to think back when he and Orihime where little, the only other person he could remember hanging out with was Tatsukie, no Prince.

"Ummm." Orihime continued to scratch the back of her neck. "I kind of met him before I met you and Tatsukie." She looked down and nervously started playing with her fingers

Ichigo made a clueless face. "So how come you never talked about him?" He figured if they were childhood friends and he was calling Orihime by her first name she would have mentioned him just once. Maybe she did but Ichigo wasn't listening at the time, but still the name Prince didn't sound at all familiar.

"Auh," Orihime continued to look down. "Because he… he kinda erased my memories..."

Again Ichigo's face grew even more clueless. "He erased you're memories?" This was getting more confusing and weirder by the second.

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Okay, so if he erased your memories, why do you remember him now?"

Hoshiko stepped forward. "Hayashi-san has the ability to erase and bring back people's memories, but only with the contact of that person's lips." She smiled up at Ichigo as if she didn't remember the battle they just had.

"I see." Ichigo Whispered. Even though Prince only kissed Orihime only so she could gain her memories back, for some reason he didn't like the idea of any part of that guy's body touching her. "But still…" He pulled out Zangetsu aiming it at Prince's neck. "You we're chasing after my friend. Care to explain why you we're going that?" He spoke calmly.

"Kurosaki-kun please don't!" Orihime grabbed onto his arm. "Prince, is not a bad person, I promise!" She cried.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime. "Then why was he chasing after Asano and sent Hoshiko to fight me?"

Prince's arms where in the air as the tip of Ichigo's blade barley touched his neck. "Let me explain." Prince said calmly.

"Little brother still infatuated with humans I see." Everyone looked up at the sky. A man with green hair and red eyes was looking down at them. "I would have thought you would have grown out of that phase by now." The mystery man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tch," Prince started. "What do you want Ken?" He yelled.

Ken laughed. "What do you think I want?" He paused. "Master is on his death bed, needing humans with strong reiatsu to survive and your taking your sweet old time." He took in a breath. "Don't you care about your own master anymore, Prince?" Ken smirked.

Prince clinched his teeth shut. He really didn't need him to say that in front of Orihime.

After witnessing what Ken had just said Keigo pointed at Prince harshly. "So you were going to capture me so you can feed my reiatsu to your master? That's so cruel dude!" Keigo spoke in his regular clownish tone, but still very serious.

"Please just let me explain!" Prince shouted to Keigo.

"Hurry up and confine the human, Prince!" Ken called down. "We're don't have time to waste!"

Ichigo felt something in his mind click, as if the puzzle had finally come together. "See Orihime, he's not a good guy after all." Ichigo yelled to her as he kept his eyes locked on Prince's, ready for any surprise attacks "I don't care if you two were childhood friends. It's not that hard to see that he's changed. He's not the Hayashi you use to know!" Ichigo knew his words would hurt Orihime, but it was the truth.

Orihime's eyes widened, taking in the scene and words that where spoken to her. "No." She shook her head, not wanting to believe what Ichigo said. "No, Prince would never do anything to hurt anyone!" '_Then why was he chasing after Asano-kun?' _She thought. "YOU!" Orihime pointed up at Ken with anger in her soft eyes. "You made Prince do this!" She shouted.

Ken laughed evilly. "I mad him do no such thing…" He smirked. "Or maybe I did…" He whispered.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN!" Orihime summoned Tsubaki to attack. She watched as the fairy flew around Ken so fast that all you could see was a steam of orange glowing light. Tsubaki was looking for the right place to land his signature move. Right when he went in for the kill Ken swiftly reached out and grabbed the fairy, squishing him in his very hand. "TSUBAKI!" Orihime cried with worry.

"You bitch!" Ken sneered. "Sending a fairy to kill me!" He threw Tsubaki down at her, watching as the girl stumbled to catch him. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Ken held out his hand and a sword appeared just like how Prince's and Hoshiko's did. The blade shinned in the moonlight and the hilt was engulfed in flames. "Now die!"

Orihime didn't have time to react, she was to busy looking after Tsubaki -who laid unconscious in her hands-. From that moment on everything happened in slow motion. Once she looked up her eyes grow even bigger, realizing Ken's blade was growing longer by the second. She tried to put up her shield to block it… but it was to late, the blade went right through her very being.

"ORIHIME!" Prince cried.

"INOUE-SAN!" Keigo screeched.

After hearing the cries for Orihime Ichigo quickly dropped her guard from Prince and turned around to face the scene…this had to have been the first time his heart stopped while he was still alive. A long blade was being yanked out of Orihime, the sound of blood plummeting to the ground was to familiar to Ichigo, he had seen the sight of blood plenty of time, but this time it was different… it was Orihime's blood. **"INOUE!" **His voice was loud, concerned and angry all at once. He caught her in his arms as she fall backwards. "INOUE!" He called out to her again, blood continued to fall from her open wound, ruining her beautiful white dress. Ichigo dropped his sword and plopped to the ground with Orihime still in his arms.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She was going to say something but instead coughed up blood.

"OI, don't talk!" He yelled at her. "I'm going to get you some help okay." He whispered. "J-Just stay with me…" He could feel her reiatsu start to fade. "D-damn it Inoue, I said stay with me!" He yelled at her.

Orihime smiled as if blood didn't even stain her beautiful plump lips. "A-Alright…" He paused. "K-Kurosaki-kun." She whispered. Her eyes were losing it's light and her skin was loosing it's warmth, she was fighting just to keep her eyes open. "I'm so sleepy…" He mumbled softly

"BAKA!" He yelled at her. "Don't close your eyes!" He tightly grabbed onto her arms, not caring if he was hurting her… he needed her to live. "I SAID DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He could feel her slipping away.

This was it, this was the place she would spend her last breath, in Ichigo's arms. She smiled even more as tears flooded her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun…" Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. This was it, she had to tell him now or never will he know how she felt about him. "I love y…" Her arm dropped.

Ichigo's eyes widened at her last words, it made his heart stop again. She was going to say she loved him, right? "I-Inoue…" He whispered but her eyes remained shut. **"INOUE!"**

0o0o0o0o0

Prince watched the whole scene, he was to shocked to do or say anything. As the blade was pulled out of Orihime so much anger arose in him, he wanted to kill the very man responsible… he wanted to kill Ken… "KEN!" He screamed as he lunged in the air with his sword aiming at his enemy. "DAMN YOU!" Both their blade's clashed. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" He hollered

Ken smirked. "This is the first time I've seen so much hate in your eyes." He started. "Master would be so proud…"

"Tch, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He cried as he forced Ken back with all his strength.

Ken did a back flip so that he was no longer in Prince's reach. "When you use your hate to fight, you get stronger." He teased at the boy. "You should do it more…" A scary figure appeared before Ken. A skull used for a mask with weird red designs imprinted on it. His eyes where black and pupils where yellow. He wondered who this strange creature was. He then recognized the reiatsu … _'Is this really Kurosaki Ichigo?'_ The green haired man asked himself.

"_**You're the one who hurt Inoue!"**_ his Hollow voice sang. _**"You'll die…" **_He brought is sword up then forced it down on ken's shoulder, slicing it through the bone shedding no misery. There was that familiar smell of blood again.

Ken's eyes widened. "DAMN YOU, KUROSAKI!" He was sure that Ichigo would cut his arm clean off but after the first attack he flash stepped away, disappearing. With fearful eyes Ken scanned every part of the dark sky but could not see Ichigo. There was no way he just gave up and ran off, not after his fist attack was so affective.

"_**I'm right here…" **_His hollow voice teased from behind Ken. _**"DIE!" **_Ichigo's blade ran through Ken's back. He wanted him to feel the same pain Orihime felt but ten times as much…

0o0o0o0o0

Prince watched as Ichigo's hollow took over. Of course Kurosaki wanted his revenge, Orihime was his friend, and from the looks of it Ichigo was really going to kill that guy with no anguish in his heart. Did that side of Ichigo even have a heart? "INOUE-SAN!" Prince looked down as the cries from Keigo rang his ears. "HANG ON INOUE-SAN!" Prince herd Keigo's voice starting to give in.

With out a seconds delay Prince flash stepped to Orihime's side. She was now lying on a park bench. Both of Keigo's hands pressed down hard on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "She's already lost to much blood…" He told the boy in a weak tone.

Tears where falling down Keigo's face. He didn't care it he looked unmanly his best fried was dieing and he needed to save her. "But she's not dead. Inoue-san is strong, she'll make it…" Keigo never once took his eyes off of her. "She'll make it…" He repeated.

Prince closed his eyes, the scene before him was too much to bare. A flash of Orihime smiling and laughing faired in his mind. _"Every prince needs a princess. Can I be your princess?" _Prince's eyes shot open. "Please move aside." He asked Keigo with much seriousness in his voice.

"N-No…" Keigo's voice was cracking. "If I do then the blood will…"

"I CAN SAVE HER!" Prince shouted. "But only if you move aside… please." He never thought he would ever use that word.

Keigo turned and looked up at Prince. "You promise you can save her?" The schoolboy watched him nodded. "Alright…" Keigo slowly removed his hands from Orihime's wound and stood up, continuing to look down at her. "Please hurry…" He whispered.

"Mhm." Prince mumbled as he scoped a limp Orihime into his arms. "I'll have to take her to my world." He turned to Keigo. "I will bring her back once she is fully healed…"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LYING!" Keigo hollered. "FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD KEEP HER IN YOUR WORLD FOREVER!"

Prince shook his head. "My world is not a place I would keep Orihime. It is to dangers for her. My people live off of strong human reiatsu, but since her reiatsu is now fading I can sneak her into Odio without anyone noticing her." He paused. "But getting her back will be the tricky part… but by then Kurosaki would have already infiltrate Odio." He explained.

Keigo held a confused look on his face. "Why would Ichigo invade into Odio?"

"Because…" Prince paused. "Odio would have already declared war on your world… they are going to kill and capture as many humans as they can."

Keigo's eyes widened. "B-but why are you telling me this? I Thought you where the bad guy."

Prince looked down at Orihime's lifeless body. "Because, I can't stand to see her look at me with sad eyes again." Prince quickly forced his head up. His face now held a since of seriousness in it. "Hoshiko." He called.

The blonde haired little girl ran to Prince's side. "Yes master?"

"I needed you to open the vortex." He ordered.

"Alright." Hoshiko smiled.

"But you are to stay here." He told the little one.

Hoshiko's eyes widened. "W-what?" She asked shockingly. "B-But why master."

"Because you're the only one that can open the vortex to Odio for Kurosaki." Prince started. "Hopefully he's strong enough to stop this butchery from happening." His tone was low and stern.

"So… we're going to fight against Odio?" Hoshiko asked cutely.

There was a long silence. "Yeah…"

"A-alright…" Hoshiko didn't want to question Prince because he was her master. No matter what she thought or what she wanted to do she would always follow him, into the pits of hell if he so chose. "I'll open the vortex now." She tapped the empty space and a black split was made into the air. "Please be safe master." Hoshiko looked up at prince as he stepped into the vortex with Orihime in his arms.

Prince simply nodded.

"You better take care of her!" Keigo yelled. "She's our princess!"

Prince laughed with a smirk. "Well…" He started. "She was my princess first."

The vortex closed…

* * *

**And so the plot thickens… lmao. I would like to say thanks for all your ideas, reviews and alerts you have offered, it really means a lot to me. =))))) You guys are awesome, thanks for sticking around ^_^ **

I'll try to update as soon as I can. SOLs are almost over and exams are coming up (which I'm totally not ready for) so I'm going to be studying my ass off, but if I pass my SOLs I wont have to take the end of the year exams ^_^ So wish me luck. I can't wait till this school year is over so I can update and read FF all I want.


End file.
